


Purrfect Fit

by rocknrollalien



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hopefully pretty lighthearted but we shall see wont we, implied Maribug (I'LL EXPLAIN LATER)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknrollalien/pseuds/rocknrollalien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien commissions Marinette to make some clothes for him--he gets so tired of designer, after all--but she's too mortified to ask him for his measurements! How on earth can our herione make clothes without any measurements, or a model to help her determine how they actually hang on a human rather than a dressform? Luckily, she knows somebody who's got just about the same body type...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purrfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I've been wanting to write Marichat for a while, and I have some ideas for where this is going to go but...we'll see, won't we?

“Marinette, are you knitting or taking notes?” Mme Mendeleiev asked sternly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Marinette’s attention snapped up to the front of the classroom as she tried to shove the yarn and needles deeper under the desk. The class turned to look at her as it became clear that both of her hands were pretty thoroughly buried in her lap, and her tablet was conspicuously free of any math notes.

“I’m taking notes,” she protested weakly, dropping the knitting needles to grab her pen. Of course, as luck would happen, the knitting needles clattered loudly to the floor at her feet. She winced, but otherwise pretended she hadn’t noticed.

Mme Mendeleiev narrowed her eyes, and Marinette was half afraid she’d be dragged to the principal’s office by her collar. Instead, the strict teacher said, “I understand that it’s getting colder outside, but you must pay attention in class. Knitting is extra curricular, and won’t help your math scores at all.”

Marinette nodded firmly, and smiled up at her teacher warmly. She didn’t have puppy dog eyes like Manon, but her smile had been known to placate an angry authority figure once and a while, so why not try? Mme Mendeleiev pursed her lips and turned away, proceeding to teach the lesson. Marinette breathed a soft sigh of relief, and wormed her way under the desk to shove her knitting in her bag before she could actually take notes.

Really, it wasn’t _her_ fault that she never had time to knit outside of class. It was like every time she picked up the yarn, Hawkmoth got the hankering to make a villain. Between saving Paris, homework, and hanging out with Alya, she’d never get time to finish this sweater. Not to mention trying to knit a seam was next to impossible.

When the lunch bell rang, not terribly long afterward, Marinette was interrupted in her motion to pick up her bag and head home with Alya by Adrien turning around to look at her. Just that look had her freeze in her tracks, and seriously forget what she was doing.

“I didn’t know you could knit, Marinette,” Adrien said with a smile.

Marinette was very suddenly struck speechless. There was absolutely no clever thing she could say in response. Was ‘thank you’ appropriate? Was laughing and sitting down to continue the conversation too weird? Wait, why would she even laugh? He hadn’t said anything funny! Or had he? She had the conversation version of the blue screen of death going through her head, and nothing else.

“She’s really good at basically anything to do with clothes,” Alya jumped in, throwing an arm over Marinette’s shoulders.

Marinette, having been jolted out of her system lockdown prompted by Adrien smiling at her, was able to smile nod, and begin to stammer. “I usually just sit, I only know occasionally. I mean, I usually sew! Agh! Talking is so hard! Knitting is hard! Well, not _that_ hard but the last thing I knit was…”

She trailed off, her eyes widening as she realized what she’d almost said. The last thing she’d knitted was _Adrien’s_ scarf. The scarf he was convinced was from his father. The scarf that had made him think that maybe his father wasn’t so unfeeling after all. That scarf. If she’d admitted to that...well, she didn’t even want to imagine the look of disappointment on his face.

“Can I see what you’re working on?” he asked, completely unaware of the bomb Marinette had almost accidentally dropped.

She pulled the half-finished sweater from her bag. It was a late birthday present to Nino, but since it was woefully incomplete, she figured it wouldn’t be giving too much away. It was a blue and green sweater, that would eventually have a menorah on it. During the Holidays, Nino had expressed some bitterness about how many ugly Christmas sweaters there were, and the lack of availability for ugly Hanukkah sweaters. So, she sought to remedy that.

Adrien ran a hand over what she’d finished, clearly impressed by the quality of her work. Marinette practically glowed even though he’d yet to say a single word in praise, his emotions clear as day on his face. His fingers lingered on the blue portion of the sweater, and he looked up at Marinette thoughtfully.

“Who’s the sweater for?” Nino asked curiously, glancing over at it.

Trying not to look suspicious, Marinette snatched up the knitting and stuffed it in her bag again with an apologetic smile. “It’s a secret! I’m gonna surprise someone with it!”

With a knowing look at Adrien, Nino nodded. Phew. Of course he would assume it was for Adrien. Crisis averted.

“Do you do commissions?” Adrien asked. The question came out oddly, as though he weren’t asking for himself, but to confirm a suspicion of his.

Marinette exchanged a nervous glance with Alya before saying, “Well, I don’t know if I’m good enough for that--” She would have finished there if it weren’t for Alya’s elbow in her side encouraging her to keep going. “But if you wanted something, maybe I could make something? I mean, I couldn’t ask you to pay but...if you wanted…”

Adrien laughed and shook his head, smiling amiably. The slightly troubled expression had dissipated, and he seemed his normal cheerful self.

“Oh, I was just wondering because the scarf I got from my birthday was the same kind of yarn I think,” he explained. “And I’d been wondering if my dad commissioned you, since you said you made scarves and stuff.”

Marinette’s eyes grew wide and panicked. She couldn’t bear the idea of Adrien finding out that his father had lied to him--it was just too much! So, as always, her mouth started moving before her brain finished thinking.

“Oh, I actually did make that for you! Your dad commissioned me and I was so flattered, because, you know, it’s _Gabriel_ _Agreste_ asking me to, that I went ahead and accepted!” she said, managing to get through two entire sentences without stuttering once.

Adrien’s face lit up. He was so obviously relieved that his suspicion had been correct, Marinette couldn’t help but smile back. Okay, yeah, lying was wrong but...if it made Adrien smile, what was the harm?

“It’s one of my favourite pieces of clothing!” he said enthusiastically, and Marinette’s glow got even brighter. It was half blush, half pride at this point. “Honestly, I get so sick of wearing designer stuff all the time, something with that homemade feel is exactly what I want. The scarf is super cool.”

“Ah, well, I’m not that good especially not as cool as _you_ and I just thought that you’d enjoy it and--” she cut herself off, clamping a hand over her mouth to stop herself from saying anything else embarrassing. She’d just called him cool and expressed that she cared about his enjoyment in one go. She could just about die from mortification.

“She makes just about everything she wears,” Alya said proudly, grinning like a cat at Marinette. “Everything she makes feels super professionally made, too. If you don’t like wearing designer stuff, maybe Marinette can make some clothes for you.”

Adrien looked surprised, but intrigued by the idea. Somehow, he’d also failed to notice all of Marinette’s blunders when speaking. She’d have to remember to thank Alya for the distraction...as always.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that for me,” he said, smiling at Marinette. He almost looked sheepish. He was so cute. Marinette was ready to swoon. This was a daily problem. “But I suppose I could pay you to do that for me.”

Marinette went straight from reverie to astonishment, and her mouth opened and closed a few times before she could even fathom a reply. “No no, you don’t--”

“Rich kids always want to solve their problems by throwing money at them,” Alya sighed with a smile. “Marinette usually works pro-bono, didn’t you know Adrien?”

“But she’s so talented!” he insisted. “She should get paid for her work, shouldn’t she?”

It slowly dawned on Marinette what was actually being discussed. Adrien wanted to pay her to design for him. To design clothing. That he would wear. On his body. And he wanted to spend money on this. Money for putting clothes on Adrien. The concept made so little sense to her, it was laughable. And yet…

“Well I don’t know how good it’ll come out until it’s done,” she began, opening her sketchbook and sitting down to begin scribbling. She had so many ideas she felt she could burst. “If you still want to pay once it’s all done, then we can talk about it then.”

With a tongue between her lips, she began drawing out some shirts and sweaters she’d always wanted to see on Adrien. She wondered how he’d look in a dark green...or maybe black? It was hard to say, with a fair complexion like his.

“That sounds great!” Adrien said, grinning.

As Marinette made notes to herself about fabrics and sizes, her head shot up and she looked at Adrien with wide eyes. There was one crucial bit of information she needed from him.

“What’s your…” a strangled sound escaped her before the word ‘measurements’ could come out. “I mean...what...um…” She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t. She couldn’t ask what his measurements were it was too awkward and she would rather have the earth swallow her up.

Adrien gave her a quizzical look.

“What...gghr…”

“Come on Adrien, you said you’d buy lunch today,” Nino said, pulling at his friend’s sleeve and successfully diverting his attention away from Marinette’s garbled attempts at asking a question.

“Oh yeah! Well, see you around Marinette, Alya!”

As soon as the boys had left the room, Alya turned toward Marinette with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed against her chest judgmentally. “What on earth were you trying to say to him? That was bad even for you, girl.”

Marinette buried her head in her hands. He was a _model_ . Surely he was used to telling people his measurements. She was pretty good at estimating distances, but that was usually on the scale of ‘can I make that jump?’ or ‘how hard should i throw this yo-yo to get there,’ rather than ‘exactly how wide are Adrien Agreste’s shoulders.’

It wasn’t until she was walking home that the obvious solution occurred to her. She’d just need a model with similar measurements.  


* * *

 

“Quiet night, huh?” Chat Noir asked, leaning in to speak confidentially. “The perfect kind of night for confessing hidden loves, don’t you think?”

His cheshire like grin didn’t seem to phase her, as she simply pushed him away with a touch to his nose and a soft smile. It wasn’t precisely the desired result, but his grin didn’t fade--after all, he’d gotten her to smile, hadn’t he?

Patrols were usually pretty slow; neither of them had the time for it during the day, and most of Paris was asleep or with their families this late at night. Akuma attacks were never so convenient as to happen when the duo were already suited up like this, but it was a precaution that felt necessary. Even if no super villains decided to strike the city, it wasn’t as though Ladybug would ever turn down helping someone get a cat from a tree.

He mused mildly on if getting caught in a tree could lead to some good pick up lines. Given the capriciousness of Lady Luck, she might just leave him there for giggles.

They were sitting on a bridge over the Seine, dangling their feet over the water and waiting for anything eventful to happen. It was a pretty typical situation for the two of them, and no matter how romantic the setting might be, it was all he could do to stare at her. Tonight, however, she seemed more fidgety than normal. A few times she opened her mouth to say something, thought better of it, and went back to comfortable silence.

Part of him hoped that it was nerves over coming clean and admitting she was totally in love with him, but the rest of him doubted it.

“Hey...Chat Noir?” Ladybug asked, in an uncharacteristically tentative voice.

“Yes, my lady?” he replied. He was far too eager, and he knew that, but he couldn’t stop himself. His heart was in his throat.

“Do you remember Marinette?” she asked. Her face was suddenly intense, very firm on whatever she’d decided to say.

Chat Noir tried not to look too disappointed. Then, he tried to act like he hadn’t just been asking Marinette to make clothing for him. Fortunately, he was a reasonably good liar.

“I think so,” he replied flippantly. “I saved her from Evillustrator, right? Not to mention from the Gamer and the Puppeteer… She finds herself in lots of trouble, doesn’t she?”

Ladybug’s smile was inexplicable. She looked at once amused and like she knew something he didn’t about Marinette, but she wasn’t about to give up her secrets. Despite being dressed in bright red, she had her subtleties.

“Yeah, that Marinette. Well, I’ve heard that she’s gotten herself into some more trouble, and she’ll need you to save her again. Unfortunately I’ll be too busy to help with this one so...you’re on your own, Chat.”

“What will you be busy with?” Chat asked, his eyes narrowing. This reeked of something suspicious, and he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Top secret stuff, obviously!” Ladybug replied with a laugh. “I actually have to leave now, but you should check in with Marinette as soon as you can!”

With that, she did a completely necessary backflip and yo-yo’d across Paris in seconds flat. He watched her go with a heavy sigh. He didn’t know what was going on (when did he ever?) but if she needed him, he would do as she said. That was part of what love was, after all.

In any case, this whole situation with Marinette reeked of secrets. Ladybug had never been so nervous to talk about anyone in her entire life, and she never seemed to be able to work with Marinette herself when crisis struck. Those two details made him think that perhaps Ladybug and Marinette had had some falling out in the past. And yet, she wanted Chat Noir, her most trusted ally to protect Marinette when she apparently could not?

He shook his head, and began to head toward Marinette’s bakery. It was a puzzle, certainly, but he couldn’t help but feel that he was missing some of the pieces.

Chat Noir arrived on Marinette’s balcony, warranting that it was too late on a school night to knock on the front door. He crouched on the skylight and tapped at it with his claws, peering in at the bright pink room littered with sewing equipment. From what he could see, he was looking directly down at her bed which featured a conspicuously large cat pillow. This brought a smile to his lips; somehow he’d never pegged Marinette as a cat person.

Come to think of it, he’d never pegged Marinette as much of anything at all.

She shooed him off of the hatch, opening it so that he could come in and effectively interrupting his train of thought.

Once both of them had clamored down from her roof and once again from her bed, they stood opposite each other. Marinette had a curious spark in her eyes, and Chat Noir honestly had no idea what to do about it.

“I heard there was an emergency, and that a certain Princess needed another Knight to escort her around,” he said at last, putting one hand on his hip and tilting his head cockily.

“Oh, yeah, there’s a complete crisis!” she agreed, grinning wide as she reached into her pockets.

For a moment, he was almost afraid. She pulled out measuring tape, and he was _definitely_ afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done Marichat before, so if you have any recommendations or suggestions I'd be glad to hear them! Tell me what tropes you like, what tropes you hate, etc and I'll try to use that information for everyone's benefit! Thank you so much for reading! Any and all feedback is appreciated and it motivates me to keep writing!


End file.
